More than a Crush
by annaspicer123
Summary: Shortly after his 10th birthday, chum chum recieved nude photos of Yo as a gift, prooving she wanted more than to play with him at her house. So chum chum decided to go out with yo everyday after school. fanboy found out and got depressed. Yo hooked fanboy up with her best friend paisley and he falls in love with her. Will his love for her become more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1 introduction

It was a windy day one Friday afternoon.  
Fanboy and Chum Chum were chilling in the Fanlair, playing video games and eating bunches of chocolate. chocolate wrappers covered the floor and so did empty cans of Dr. Pepper and Pubb.

Manarctica vrs old man winter was Fanboy's favourite game but Chum Chum was bored with it. He wanted to do something else...something sexual.

Chum chum didnt know much about sex only that it was special and that two people who loved each other did it together

Chum Chum, now 10, had been having a crush on Yo since his 10th birthday when she gave him a nude picture of herself and a picture of her in nothing but her panties with her hair down,and personally handed them to him secretly wrapped up in a red envelope after school.  
This finalized to Chum Chum the fact that Yo wanted something more than just "playing with him at her house".

At first Chum chum was nervous and didnt know what to think. he never saw a girl naked before and he blushed when he saw Yo nude in the pics.

for some odd reason, Chum Chum noticed that everytime he stared at the pictures, his cock got hard and he started to get thoughts...thoughts of doing something more with Yo, what he didnt know, but somehow if he stared at the pics for too long, he always ended up touching himself until he came.

Only Chum chum knows bout these pictures and he wont tell Fanboy because due to his serious lack of being trustworthy, Chum chum can't trust him with the fact because he'll tell the whole school

Chum Chum stood up and walked into the kitchen to get another can of Dr. Pepper when all of a sudden a rush of excitement came over him. He looked down and noticed a small bulge between his legs. He swallowed hard, hoping Fanboy didnt notice.  
He wrapped his cape around his bulge and then quickly tried to figure out what he was going to tell Fanboy.

"uh...Fanboy?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

Chum chum quickly tried to think up a lie to tell Fanboy, but he couldnt think of anything.

"You need something Chum chum?" Fanboy said, shoving his face with a hershey bar.

"Im not feeling so good Fanboy," chum chum lied. "im going to lay down so be quiet ok?"

Fanboy knodded his head, "Sure buddy take a nap, u will always feel better after u rest." Fanboy went back to playing the video game and chum chum quickly made his way up to the bedroom he and fanboy shared.


	2. Chapter 2 exstacy

Chum chum dimmed the lights then slowly and quietly reached into the top drawer and pulled out the pics. he closed the drawer behind him then crawled onto his bed. he layed on his back and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments He opened the envelope and pulled out the pics of Yo and then gave a small smile, a lusty look in his eyes. He traced over her curves with his pointer finger and imagined he was touching her.

he let out a small sigh as he continued to look at the pics infront of him. he slowly reached down and touched the bulge that was forming in the front of his costume and gave a small moan. It felt good and he coulnt stop.  
after a few mins Chum chum slowly took off his tights and underwear and held his hardening dick in his small ungloved hands, his hands shaking and quivering. Chum chum slowly moved his hand up and down on his hardened dick and stared at Yo's pics.  
He tried his best to not moan but he couldnt help it with each movement of his hand, his hips thrusted slightly in rythym to his hand movements.

"oh this feels amazing." chum chum said to himself.

Now fully errected and hard, chum chum's whole body was quickly becoming more and more hot and sweaty as his plesure heightened.  
He leaned his head back and moaned quietly as his hips thursted faster and faster in rythym to his hand rappidly rubbing his throbbing cock."

"oh oh oh." chum chum moaned over and over. he hoped fanboy couldnt hear, as fanboy didnt know he mastrubated.

with every swift motion of his hand, the closer chum chum got to his release.

he could feel his pelvic muscles contract and tighten with each thrust of his hips and hand.

"ahhhhhhhh."chum chum moaned as he felt his orgasm about to occur.

suddenly, with one hard thrust, chum chum's hips thrusted forward and he ejaculated on the bed infront of him...  
a warm goey sticky mess all over his bedsheets.  
as he orgasmed chum chum tried not to moan loudly but it didnt work, he let out small sporradic moans as he spilt his seed

a few seconds later, chum chum lay on the bed, panting and sweating.

he grabbed his tights and underwear then put them back on. he put the pics back into his drawer and closed it slowly shut so no noise was made.

he grabbed a few tissues from the bathroom and cleaned up the mess on his bed the best he could.

Afterwards he turned off the light then slowly walked downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once Chum Chum got downstairs, he saw Fanboy watching a movie. Chum Chum walked around the couch and then cleared his throat to get Fanboy's attention.  
Fanboy looked up from the movie he was watching and then said, "Oh hi Chum chum, i thought that u would still be taking a nap. I wasnt expecting u to come down for at least a good hour. I am glad that you are here. Are u feeling better?"  
Chum chum smiled and then said, "Thanks, I am. So what are u watching?"  
"the new Captian Octopus movie. I heard it was really good and i decided to find out myself. So far it is awesome. Wanna watch it with me?"  
Chum Chum nodded and then jumped up onto the couch and sat down next to Fanboy.  
Ten minuets later, Fanboy got up and then popped some popcorn for the two of them to eat durring the movie.

After he got back, he handed the bowl to Chum chum and then sat down on the couch.  
Fanboy then started to chug the soda and shove his face with popcorn while watching the movie.

Soon the movie was over and both the boys noticed that it was getting dark outside.  
Chum Chum looked at the clock and saw that is was 10:30.  
"Man, its 10:30 allready Fanboy. Time has gone by so fast."  
"I know. it sucks because i wanted to go to the frosty mart and chill." Fanboy said, dissapointed.

"We can do it tomorrow Fanboy." Chum chum said as he gave Fanboy a reassuring tap on his back.  
"Ok Chum chum, lets go to bed. I'm sleepy."  
Chum chum and Fanboy cleaned up their mess, turned off the tv, turned out the light in the living room and then walked up the stairs to their bedroom and jumped into bed. Soon thereafter, they both passed out and fell straight to sleep.

The next day, Fanboy and chum chum woke up early and then after eating a huge bowl of sugary cereal with milk, they raced each other to the Frosty Mart to find Lenny and Boog fighting...as usual.

"I told u to clean up on isle 3, 6 and 10 but what did u do instead? PLAY THAT STUPID, IDIOTIC, CHILDISH ARCADE GAME LIKE U ALWAYS DO INSTEAD OF WORK!" Lenny said, enraged as he shook his fist at Boog who folded his arms and tapped his brand new Dr martins on the newly mopped floor, smudging it for the second time that day.

"Cool it dude, i dont give a damn what u say, i clean if i wanna and dont make fun of chimp chomp, u know i love that game." "More than your job too. You havent been working alot lately because of that game, i told u i have the authority to fire u as i am assistant manager, i dont do it because ur mom would kill me."  
"WHATEVER!" Boog shoved the mop that he was using to clean the floor with, against Lenny's chest and then stole a Butterfinger from the front of the store and began to play the chimp chomp machine with money he stole from the cash register.

Fanboy and Chum chum walked through the sliding doors and headed straight towards the frosty freezie freeze machine, grabbed a cup and started to fill the cups to the top.  
Afterwards they slapped their dollars on the checkout stand and then skipped out the doors.

"Costume wierdos...phesh." Lenny said, rolling his eyes and proceeding to put the money into the register before he started to mop the floor, somthing Boog shouldv'e done but refused.

meanwhile, back at the fanlair, fanboy and chum chum were playing video games while finishing up the rest of their drinks. they laughed and enjoyed themselves for the past 3 hrs until Oz came in with a new comic book that just came out.

the comic was awesome so the boys asked if they could borrow it and read it then return it Monday after school.  
Oz nodded and then fanboy and chum chum jumped for joy.

so the boys spent the rest of the day and all the next day reading the comic. Fanboy and chum chum finished reading the comic around 6:15 pm sunday night. when oz asked how they liked the comic, fanboy said the ending was predictable and dry and left him hanging, while chum chum said he found the plot interesting and entertaining.  
they returned the comic then told oz they would see him after school tomorrow.

oz waved goodbye then the boys walked home and then crawled into bed and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4 flirting with Yo

it was 6:30 am on monday when fanboy and chum chum woke up. Both boys were exausted last night and once they got back from Oz's comic store they fell onto their beds and fell asleep.

They both got up and then got ready for school at 7:30.  
afterwards they ate breakfast and then ran to school as it was just a few blocks from their house.

Once they got to school, they took their normal seats together in the classroom and then listened to Mr. Mufflin's boring math lectures and watched his wierd gestures to kyle at the chalk board. as the hours passed, fanboy and chum chum yawned out of boredom, school seemed so boring lately and all they wanted to do was hear the bell ring and run out the school doors and towards the frosty mart.

soon it was 4:30 and everyone ran outside cheering and laughing. everyone was happy that school was out for the day. Duke and chuggy was doing their normal happy funky after school dance they did almost every other day or two and the cheerleaders held their noses high and sneered and the poor unpopular kids.

fanboy and chum chum walked over towards their lockers and put thier school books up in their lockers.

Suddenly, Yo caught Chum chum's eye and waved playfully. chum chum gave a nervuous laugh and waved back.

chum chum waited for fanboy to stick his head into his locker to hunt for something and then walked over towards Yo. "Hi there Chum chum. how are you?" Yo said happily.  
Chum chum felt butterflies in his tummy as he gave a weak smile and Yo. "Im good, thank u for asking."  
Yo giggled and then bent over to give chum chum a soft kiss on his cheek.

Chum chum blushed and then got flustered after Yo kissed him. "So what u doing after school?" Chum chum nervously asked Yo after quickly checking to see if Fanboy was looking his way.  
Yo gave a small smile, and then said,"Nothing much. probably just go back to my house and do homework. How bout you?"

"Nothing much, wanna come over and chill for a few hrs?" Chum chum said.  
Yo nervously scratched behind her left ear and fidgeted with her backpack strap with the other hand.

Now starting to get comfortable with Yo around, Chum chum smiled and then began to flirt with Yo, trying to persuade her to go to the fanlair and have a quick make out session.

"You wont regret going over to my place, Yo. We can sit together on the couch and watch a movie and eat some snacks...and cuddle."

"Chum chum, i would love to but wont fanboy dissagree?"  
"Yes, but he wont find out, trust me." Chum chum said smiling.  
Yo pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then said, "Chum chum id feel better if we go to my place, id tell mom u were going to study for a math test with me."  
Chum chum smiled and then said, "Oh ok. that sounds good. ill bring my homework."  
"My mom should be comming to get me in a few mins u can come with me."  
"Ok. sounds good." Chum chum said smiling. "Let me go and tell Fanboy im going to study with a friend at their house and ill be back soon." Chum chum said

"Ok Chum chum. See you outside the school building."  
Yo walked outside and watied for her mom to come while chum chum went to find Fanboy. 


	5. Chapter 5 secret sex

Fanboy was at the fountain getting a drink of water when Chum chum walked up behind him and scared him shittless.

"Chum chum, i been looking all over for you, where you been?" Fanboy said, in a worried tone of voice.

"I was just with a friend Fanboy dont worry bout me. I am going to go to a friends house and study for a test comming up soon and ill be back soon." Chum chum lied.

"Ok chum chum, will u be home by 8:30? i wanna go to the frosty mart and get a drink with u." Fanboy said.  
"Oh ill be back soon. i wanna get a drink with u too buddy." Chum chum gave fanboy a reasurring hug and then waved goodbye as he ran outside to find Yo.

Yo was outside standign by her mom's car when chum chum came running out.  
"I thought u wernt comming Chum chum. You silly thing u."  
Yo said.  
"I was. i had to reassure fanboy i was at a friends house and not to worry."  
"Did he seem upset?"Yo said as she buckled up and threw her backpack onto the floor.  
"Naw, not at all, kinda dissapointed that i couldnt go to the frosty mart right after school but i told him i would go to get a freezie freeze after i got back."  
"Well thats nice." Yo said. She gave chum chum a quick smile and quickly patted Chum chum's hand and gave a quick wink. Chum chum gace a small smile and then winked back.

what they didnt know was that Fanboy saw Chum chum pull away in Yo's mom's car, and this made him upset.

Meanwhile, in the car, yo and chum chum pretended to study on the way home but instead were trading sexy notes to each other on notebook paper.

Soon they arrived at Yo's house. Yo put her homework back into her backpack and then got out of the car with Chum chum following behind her.  
She closed the door behind her then as she and chum chum were walking towards the front door, Yo's mom called them back over towards the car.

"Honey, im going to go to the store and buy dinner for us. Can i pick u two up anything while im out?"  
"Sure a cola and a bag of chips for both of us." yo said. Chum chum knodded his head in aggreement.

"Ok dear, ill get it for you two. ill be a while so just go ahead and head upstairs and start studying and ill be back soon."

"Ok mom. See you soon." Yo said as she waved to her mom, who pulled out of the driveway and towards the local store.

"Comeon chum chum lets get started on homework." Yo said.  
"Ok." Chum chum said

Yo unlocked the door and then bent down towards chum chum and gave him a long kiss on his lips, catching chum chum offgaurd. Afterwards, she stood up and winked at him.

Soon both of them arrived at Yo's room. Yo threw her jacket and backpack down beside the door and then went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Chum chum threw his backpack down on the floor next to Yo's and then looked around.  
this wasnt the first time he was in Yo's room. he was here several times, but this time, this time was different.

A few mins later, Yo came walking out of the bathroom with her undershirt and panties on and barefoot.  
Chum chum saw her and instantly felt his heart start to race and the butterflies return to his stomach.

"You can sit down beside me cutie." Yo said jumping onto the side of her bed and then tapping the bed beside her.

chum chum nervously nodded and then walked over towards Yo's bed.  
He took off his shoes and then jumped onto the bed beside Yo.  
"Make yourself comfortable chum chum. just relax." Yo said, stroking Chum chum's cheek with the back of her hand.  
"Ok." Chum chum said.

Suddenly, chum chum didnt feel so nervous anymore but instead his hormones kicked in and he started to get horny.

Yo smiled at Chum chum,leaned over on her side and then rubbed Chum chum's belly as she began to press her lips against chum chum's small soft ones.

Chum chum closed his eyes and then slowly slid his tounge into yo's mouth. her mouth was soft wet and warm, everything chum chum imagined it would be.

As the kiss progressed, both chum chum and yo's bodies started to heat up and both their hormones kicked into full gear.

Suddenly, Yo released her lips from Chum chum's and stared lustily into chum chum's eyes. Afterwards, Yo took off her shirt to exspose her small breasts to Chum chum, who liked what he saw.

"Do u like them chum chum? They may be small but they are soft and smooth."  
Chum chum gave Yo a lusty smile and then all of a sudden, strange thoughts and feelings chum chum never felt before entered chum chum's mind.

Being a virgin, chum chum never had sex before and the thoughts in his head was making him feel strange, like he wanted to do something to yo that they both would never forget.  
These thoughts made chum chum nervous yet his hormones were starting to rage inside his small body and for a brief moment, he didnt care what he did. He stared into yo's eyes and then let nature and his feelings take controll.

Chum chum leaned over towards Yo's breasts, reached up and held one of her small breasts in his small ungloved hand and then engulfed one nipple with his mouth. His tounge traced around her nipple and sucked for dear life.

Yo let out a small moan as Chum chum continued to suck on her left nipple and stimulate the right nipple with his other hand.

Yo moaned as she reached down and rubbed Chum chum's lower abdomen. that was when she noticed that he was starting to get arroused and his dick become hard.

Suddenly, Chum chum stopped sucking on Yo's nipples and then proceeded to take his shirt off, leaving both of thier shirts in a pile on the floor.

Yo could see chum chum's nipples were hard and that his chest was rappidly moving up and down as his heart raced inside his chest.

Yo looked down at the rappidly growing bulge in between Chum chum's thighs and smiled.  
Chum chum blushed and said in a lusty tone of voice," im getting excited Yo, you wanna see my cock?"

Yo knodded and helped chum chum remove his underwear and tights. They too met up with the shirts on the pile on the floor.

Yo was then faced with chum chum's hardening dick and balls right infront of her. She could see his cock twitching and growing in size as he got more and more excited.

"Do u like it Yo? Its nice and hard and just for u." Chum chum said, holding his cock in his hand and stroking the head.

"Oh it is?" Yo said nervously.  
Chum chum could sense that Yo was nervous and proceeded to ask why.  
"Why are you nvervous Yo? Its ok. i wont hurt u."

"Its not that chum chum, its something else." Yo said nervously.  
"Tell me Yo, i wont tell anyone i promise."

Yo swallowed hard and then said, her voice shaking, "Chum chum, i'm a virgin. i never had sex before."

Chum chum smiled nad said,"Im a virgin too, but im willing to loose it with u, Yo."  
"Are you sure chum chum?" Yo said. "I dont want either of us to regret this later."

"We wont. Trust me, u know deep inside you want me to take ur pussy, u wanna good time."

"Where u learn to talk like that?" yo asked chum chum who said, "I overhesrd the cheerleaders a while back.

"Its going to hurt though. I never had anything pennetrate down there before."

Chum chum looked yo in her eyes, put his hand on her shoulder and then said, "Yo, you will be ok with me. we can loose our virginity together. it will be our secret, ok?"  
Yo nodded her head and then said, "Ok, i trust you."

chum chum got up close to Yo's ear and then whispered to her to relax as he fidgeted with her nipples, turning her on even more.

Chum chum closed his eyes and pressed his lips against yo's and then with one hand, grabbed yo's hand and put it on his dick and with his other hand, reached into yo's panties, feeling what she had to offer Yo was wet and warm and it was making chum chum excited. He could feel yo's hand on his throbbing cock and he loved it.  
Chum chum could tell yo was liking his cock as she was jerking him off and smiling. the more she rubbed chum chum's dick the wetter her pussy got.

Chum chum smiled at yo and then said," Yo, you are wet, and u feel so tight and soft. You are making me excited."

Yo smiled and then slowly removed her panties.  
"Please dont get me pregnant." yo said. "I wont i will pull out before i cum." Chum chum said.

Yo laid on her back and then spreaded her legs wide, exsposing her wet pussy to chum chum who bent down and began to rub her with his fingers.

"Oh that feels good. i needed that." Yo said, moaning

chum chum looked closer and noticed how small her pussy was and how tight she was. She was definately a virgin and chum chum wanted to stick his cock inside her and feel every single bit of her tightness He stuck his pointer finger inside yo's wet pussy and wiggled it around, slightly stretching it

He could feel yo throb with every single finger movement he made.

Chum chum bent down and slowly engulfed yo's pussy in his mouth, tasting her juices and feeling her tighten and throb.

Yo leaned her head back and moaned as she felt chum chum's tounge on her womanhood.

Things got REALLY heated up when chum chum stuck his tounge deep inside her and wiggled it around, making her moan loudly in exstacy.  
"oh yes, chum chum more please."

all the moaning made chum chum excited and it was all he could do to controll his actions.

He got ontop of yo and thrusted his cock into her mouth. "Please suck it Yo, it feels amazing."  
Yo grabbed chum chum's dick and then began to suck on it wildly, her head bobbing up and down.

"Oh yo, deeper please, i wanna feel that wet tounge of yours on the head."

yo continued to suck over and over until chum chum pulled out quickly, grabbed yo's legs and thrusted them into the air. he stuck his finger into her wet pussy and fingered her a little, making her moan. "Im ready to penetrate you, ok Yo?" Chum chum said, positioning the head of his cock by the opening of yo's vagina.

"Ok Chum chum, go ahead." Yo said.

Chum chum pushed the head of his dick slightly into yo and with one small quick thrust, chum chum took yo's virginity as his penis entered completely inside her tight pussy, breaking her hymen. Yo moaned and screamed as her pussy stretched for the first time to accomidate chum chum's big dick.

chum chum continued to thrust in and out of yo, not noticing the blood on the bedsheets.

"It hurts so bad chum chum." yo said moaning and groaning.

"im almost there yo, im almost done."  
chum chum panted and panted as he continued to thrust in and out of yo.

He could feel his orgasm arriving and he quickly pulled out of yo, just as he came.

chum chum moaned and groaned as he came, his hips thrusting.  
cum squirted out in spurts as chum chum trembled in exstacy.

after he came, chum chum passed out on the bed beside yo and smiled.  
"that was good chum chum. I enjoyed it. Pretty good for your first time." Yo said.

"Thanks yo. you wore me out." chum chum said panting, trying to catch his breath.

Yo giggled and then said, "Ill help clean up after we wash off. mom should be here soon so we have to hurry."

"Ok, ill get washed off then change the sheets. you may wanna get rid of them, there is blood on them."

"Its ok. ill tell mom i started my period." Yo said. "Im gonna take a bath then get dressed. wash off and then once i get out we can study before lunch."

"Ok. Ill wait for u."

Soon lunch arrived. Yo and chum chum were starved and was thankful for the meal Yo's mom gave them.

After a little studying, Yo's mom took Chum chum back to the fanlair.  
Yo smiled and then after giving chum chum a quick kiss and hug, said, "See u later chum chum. i had a fun time."

"see you later Yo."

Chum chum got out of the car and then waved goodbye before walking up the stairs to the fanlair.

He didnt know fanboy would be waiting to confront him when he returned. 


	6. Chapter 6 fanboy confronts chum chum

chum chum took a deep breath and then opened the front door to the fanlair, expecting fanboy to be playing video games and pigging out on junk food infront of the TV.  
But instead he stood up infront of the couch, arms crossed, foot tapping lips pursed and eyebrow raised, staring coldly at chum chum as though he could see straight through to his core.

"Fanboy whats wrong? i told u id be back before 8:00. its 7:30 now. dont be mad at me."

"Why were u with Yo? i thought u said u hated her guts. whats the right lie chum chum. You betrayed me. we did a super shake of trust and u broke the super shake of trust. thats serious shit i dont mess round with."

"Wait, what are u talking bout?" chum chum said, confused.  
Fanboy took a deep breath to control his anger. his face was cherry red and he was PISSED.  
"I saw u drive away in yo's car. you said u were studdying. I saw u leaving and heard u flirting with her before u left. Care to tell me what went on or do i have to find out the hard way?" Fanboy said, picking up the phone to call yo.

"Dont call yo. its not any of ur business what i do with yo. your just pissed cuz u hate yo and dont want her to steal me away and make it where u never see me again. she's changed Fanboy shes not like that anymore."

"I dont care. You are making me mad chum chum. i dont like liars and what u did was lie to me. im going to Duke's house to play video games. i dont wanna talk to u the rest of the night. Be lucky i didnt say our friendship is over."  
Fanboy grabbed his jacket and his gameboy advance and then slambed the door behind him as he left the house.

"Fanboy wait, dont go." chum chum said, crying, tears streaming down his face as his lower lip quivvered.

fanboy looked around and glared at chum chum then said, "Shut up. if u call me tonight we are through. Go back to yo, im sure she'd love to have you stay at her place, SO U CAN FUCK HER AGAIN!"

fanboy walked away, leaving chum chum to cry on the couch, tears streaming down his face.  
he curled up into the fetal position and continued to sob. If he lost fanboy as a friend he wouldnt know what to do.

3 hrs passed, chum chum lay curled up on the couch eyes burned from all the crying and his head hurt. he ached all over and he just wanted things to be right again.

A few minuets to 10:00, chum chum passed out on the couch; exausted from all the crying.

Shortly thereafter, fanboy came home, still upset.  
He walked over towards chum chum and picked him up. he sat down on the couch and cradled chum chum in his arms. Chum chum slowly opened his eyes and saw fanboy looking at him.  
"Fanboy, u r back, i thought u were angry at me and u were staying at Duke's house."  
"i said that but didnt mean it. i just had to walk to clear my mind. you really pissed me off. im somewhat over it now. i came to the conclusion that we both will start to be interested and have feelings for girls eventually one day in our lives. i cant be angry for human nature. i dont mind u seeing yo. I just want u to be happy."  
"How did u know we were having sex?" Chum chum said nervous.  
"I pretty much put two and two together. i saw u flirting with her and the way she acted and talked, i pretty much assumed u wanted to get over to her place and get it on."

"You are sneaky fanboy." Chum chum said.  
"Yeah, it gets me in trouble sometimes."  
Chum chum rested his head against fanboy's chest and then sighed, so happy fanboy wasnt angry with him anymore.

"BTW, i know u jack off. It nothing to be ahamed of. So u fantasize bout yo. thats part of human nature. i do it from time to time, hey a guy gotta get off one time or anohter." Fanboy said laughing.  
"You never told me that." chum chum said, surprised.  
"You really dont think those sounds i make sometimes at night is snoring, right? those springs in my bed gonna give eventually."  
"You perverted jerk! You nasty!" chum chum said laughing.

"Common buddy. Lets go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. You got another date with Yo."  
Chum chum smiled. "thanks buddy."  
"Your welcome. Love you chum chum. Sorry bout earlier. u forgive me?"  
"Sure. i cannot stay mad at u forever."  
"i know thats right." fanboy said laughing.  
"See you in the morning buddy."  



	7. Chapter 7 long day at school

it was 6:00 am when the boys woke up that morning. they got out of bed, got ready for school then caught the bus.

Yo saw Chum chum from across the bus and smiled. She motioned for chum chum to walk over towards her and sit down beside her. then she saw Fanboy and quickly put her hand down.  
Chum chum walked over towards Yo and then said, "Dont worry, he know bout us and he isnt upset. we talked bout it last night."  
"Are you sure? I dont want to anger him by u sitting next to me." Yo said, nervous.  
"Its ok Yo." Chum chum held Yo's hand and then gave her a quick kiss.  
Fanboy walked over towards where Yo and Chum chum were sitting and sat down next to Chum chum. He smiled and waved at Yo and then whispered in Chum chum's ear,"Im not upset with u. you can be with Yo. Be happy buddy."  
Yo heard what Fanboy said. She smiled at him and then said thank u under her breath.  
Fanboy nodded his head and then looked out the window.

soon the bus arrived at school. Everyone ran out of the bus and into the building. Fanboy tagged along side chum chum and Yo who were holding hands.  
Fanboy felt strange watching Chum chum hold hands with Yo. He never saw Chum chum hold hands with a girl before. He couldnt be mad at Chum chum. He was growing up and starting to hit puberty and it was normal for a boy to want to hang round girls at that point in their lives.  
Then he remembered that soon enough he would be in Chum chum's shoes and he too would be falling in love, dating and making girlfriends.  
He would soon have hair growing in odd places and would have to shave. the thought of it made him nervous. He didnt wanna grow up.  
fanboy thought that Chum chum and he would share kid likes forever, but reality slapped him in the face and told him different.  
He knew one day that chum chum would slowly began to lose interest in things he used to do and find more interest in older mature things like girls, dating and making girlfriends.  
it would be a matter of time before chum chum would need to shave and hair would begin to grow in "odd places".

Fanboy shook his head and tried to forget about it, but the thought of his dear friend chum chum with a hairy chest, legs and back made him kinda nauseus.

Fanboy sighed and then took a seat next to Yo and chum chum in the front row.  
He watched as Yo passed love notes to chum chum who smiled and passed some notes to Yo in return.  
He didnt say anything. Chum chum deserved to be , Fanboy just sat and watched.

That day in school seemed like forever to Fanboy. Normally he would be chatting with chum chum but instead he watched chum chum chat with Yo and in return he watched the clock hand slowly but surely make its way around the clock.

Soon it was 4:30 and the school bell rang. Everyone ran out to their lockers to put their books in their lockers.  
School was boring that day, lunch was discusting as usual and Fanboy was glad that school was over for the day.  
Fanboy sighed and then slowly put his books up in his locker as he listened to chum chum make idle chatter with Yo and giggle.

"So what u doing after school?" Yo asked chum chum who giggled and then said, "nothing much i was just going to go home and chill on the couch. You wanna come over and chill? Im sure fanboy wouldnt mind."

Fanboy forced a smile and then said, "Yeah i dont mind, u can come over Yo. Chum chum and i have some blankets and pillows u can borrow if u wanna stay the night."

"I dont wanna intrude on u fanboy. i know it is ur place and all." yo said, not wanting to intrude on fanboy's personal time.  
"Nah, u not intruding. You are with Chum chum now and i want to make u comfortable. You and chum chum can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh ok. let me call my mom and tell her where ill be tonight. I'll be right back."  
Yo walked outside and called her mom and chum chum talked with Fanboy. He could tell something was bothering Fanboy and he wanted to know what it was.

"Fanboy, whats wrong? You didnt smile or talk all day long. Did i do something wrong?" Chum chum said, concern in his voice when he spoke.

Fanboy lost the fake smile and then said, "Nah, everything is good chum chum. im just trying to get over the fact u r growing up and there is nothing i can do to stop it. I need to get used to u not being with me all the time. You have Yo now and i should be happy."

Chum chum looked down at the ground and then looked back up at Fanboy who tried to hide the fact he was crying. He couldnt let chum chum see him cry.

Too late.

"Fanboy dont cry, we are still awesome friends and wether i am with Yo or not nothing will change that, ok? I dont ever plan on leaving u or stop hanging out with u. i want u to know i still wanna go to get freezie freezes every day or so and hang out at the park and all. i still wanna do everything we used to do, that wont ever change. I love you fanboy and always will."  
Chum chum gave Fanboy a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Friends forever?" chum chum asked Fanboy who smiled and said between tears, "Friends forever."

Chum chum gave fanboy a playful nudge and said, "Fanboy we need to find u a girl, so that way both of us can have girls and we can hang out as couples."  
"Ill think bout it ok? im not sure if im ready." Fanboy said nervous.  
"You will know when u r ready, i knew because Yo was all i could think about."

Suddenly, Yo came walking back inside the school. she walked over towards Fanboy and chum chum and then said, "Ok u guys, mom said i could stay the night. Lets get something to eat then head to the fanlair...whats wrong with fanboy, chum chum?"

"hes upset that he and i dont do alot of things together like we used to do.i told him that nothing would change."

Yo walked over towards Fanboy and then put her hand on his shoulder. she looked into Fanboy's eyes and then said, "Fanboy, it is allright, chum chum is safe with me. You are always welcome with us, ok?"  
Fanboy nodded his head and then smiled.  
"Lets go home u guys. We have a fun night planned for tonight." Fanboy said, acting more like his normal self.

He knew that everything would be allright and there would be nothing to worry about. 


	8. Chapter 8 fanboy gets jealous

Once Fanboy, chum chum and yo came back from the frosty mart, they headed towards the fanlair.

Fanboy opened the door and all three kids walked inside.  
They all threw their backpacks on the floor and then sat down.

Fanboy let chum chum and Yo have the couch and he sat on his Manarctica bean bag he and chum chum shared on the floor infront of the couch.

Fanboy got up and went upstairs to get his gameboy advance and then came back downstairs to find chum chum and Yo making out on the couch.

"Oh im sorry i didnt mean to bother u guys." fanboy said blushing. He never saw Chum chum kiss a girl before, let alone make out. chum chum smiled and then said, "Nah fanboy, u didnt bother us. We were just kissing thats all. we dont care if u watch."  
Yo nodded in agreement.

"Oh ok. Just wanted to make sure. didnt want to upset u guys." Fanboy said, trying not to watch chum chum stick his tounge into Yo's mouth and french her, but it wasnt working.

He couldnt help but watch. it was like a police officer arresting someone, u know u shouldnt watch but u just cant help but watch.

"So what do u guys wanna watch?" Fanboy asked Yo and Chum chum who looked at each other and then back at fanboy and said, "you choose." Fanboy put in the new manarctica movie and then went to the kitchen. "who wants popcorn and pop?" Fanboy asked.  
"Popcorn is ok. i want a Dr. Pepper." yo said. letting her long black hair fall to her shoulders.  
Chum chum aggreed.

Fanboy nodded and then started to pop the popcorn.  
all the while he heard chum chum and Yo giggling in the living room.  
Fanboy walked into the livingroom to turn on the movie (but in reality it was to secretly spy on chum chum and Yo) and caught chum chum with his head nuzzled against yo's chest. when he saw Fanboy, chum chum sat up and then tried to act casual.  
when fanboy walked away, chum chum looked up at fanboy with a discruntled look on his face.  
fanboy looked shocked and then tried to hide his feelings as he walked into the kitchen to get the food.

when he got back, chum chum and Yo wern't in the living room on the couch.  
fanboy put the food down and then slowly walked up the stairs just far enough too see if chum chum was in thier room.  
sure enough, yo and chum chum were laying on chum chum's bed, cuddled up together under the covers and talking sweet nothings into each other's ears.

fanboy sighed and then finally came to the conclusion that chum chum and Yo wanted their time together for a few hours.  
he walked back down the stairs and then sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie and eat the popcorn.

a few minuets later, chum chum came downstairs in his birthday suit and asked for his soda and a soda for Yo.

Fanboy handed his friend the drinks and then watched chum chum walk back up the stairs and turn off the bedroom light.

fanboy was shocked to see his buddy naked, and instantly figured that chum chum was getting his groove on with Yo in thier bedroom.

he didnt care. he was just happy chum chum was happy.

fanboy turned the movie back on and then continued to watch the movie. He hated watching the movie alone, he normally watched manarctica with chum chum but chum chum wanted to be with yo and didnt want to watch the movie with him.

Fanboy tried his best not to be jealous but little by little he was starting to get jealous. he wanted to be with chum chum and yo was taking his spot.

fnaboy sighed and then continued to watch the movie. soon he was starting to get tired and decided to go to bed early. So he got up took the popcorn and soda into the kitchen and then just as he was about to get ready for bed, chum chum came downstairs wearing a white tank top and blue and green shorts.

"Hey fanboy, whats up? i thought u were watching manarctica."  
Fanboy sighed and then said, "No, it got boring watching it by myself, so i decided to clean up and go to bed early."

"Its just 7:45. what u want to do?" chum chum asked fanboy who said, "Dont worry bout it chum chum. you go have an awesome time with Yo and ill make do myself."

Chum chum cleared his throat and then said, "Fanboy i sense a bit of jealousy developing. i thought u were cool with me seeing yo."  
"I am i just am not used to being by myself all the time."

"i underestand. tell u what buddy, why dont u and i play a short video game together before u go to bed. i still wanna do things with u. to tell u the truth, i miss spending time with u buddy. i guess hormones got the best of me lately."

Fanboy gave Chum chum a strange look and then said, "What u mean by that?"  
chum chum cleared his throat and then said, "How do i put this in a non harsh way. i been horny alot. Yo has been too. We really been going well lately. we really love and like each other Fanboy. Yo has changed. she wants to make things work with u too fanboy."  
"I see." fanboy said.  
"I have been talking with Yo and she said she wants to help u find a girlfriend. she said it would really help u out so u wont be so lonely. she knows a few girls she thinks u would like."

Fanboy looked down at his hands and then said, "Chum chum im kinda nervous dating and all but ill do it just once to make u happy."  
"dont do it if u r uncomfortable Fanboy." chum chum said.  
"i know. i wont. to tell u the truth, i dont know what has come over me lately but i been feeling strange and all lately. i never felt like this before."

Chum chum grinned and then said, "Fanboy, it sounds like u are growing up. those are hormones and the feelings you are feeling are the same ive been feeling too. it means u r interested in girls."

"Really? i dont know if girls are interested in me though. Yo is the only girl who talks to me lately."

"dont worry fanboy. tomorrow yo will find you someone and u can releave ur stress." Chum chum said winking.

"you are bad chum chum." Fanboy said blushing.

"hey im being serious. we may be kids but we are still boys and we got feelings." chum chum said playfully.

Fanboy turned on the movie and then both boys watched the movie together, just like they used to.

soon, 10:00 arrived and it was time for bed. both tired, fanboy and chum chum staggered upstairs. Fanboy helped chum chum make a small bed on the floor in the living room and make it all comfy and warm.

after the bed was made, chum chum told yo it was time for bed and she slowly got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her half naked body.

they both walked downstairs and then laid down on the blankets on the floor infront of the couch.  
Yo covered up and then once again passed out. chum chum dimmed the lamp and then cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

It was strange for Fanboy not waking up in the middle of the night and seeing chum chum fast asleep in his bed across the room. fanboy was just happy that chum chum was still his friend.

He was nervous about the whole dating situation but decided to put his nerves to the side for a while and date at least one girl just to say he tried.

little did he know Yo had a big surprise waiting for him at school tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 Meet Paisley

it was 7:30 am and school had just started. fanboy took his normal seat next to chum chum and yo and then resumed his normal slumped over stature on his desk.

Ever so often Yo would look at fanboy and then back at Chum chum and whisper something in his ear. Fanboy paid no attention to them, his eyes remained glued on the clock, waiting for the bell to ring for the day.

Mr. Mufflin's class was boring as usual. today Mr. Mufflin appeared as though he forgot to take his medication as he was a gripey old fart.  
Fanboy and a couple other students in a way liked it when Mr. Mufflin didnt take his meds as he would be slow and kinda off a bit, leaving them enough time to sneak notes or exchange seats.

Kyle one time wrote a whole 2 page note to misty cleever and pass it to her before Mr Mufflin turned around. that was last week and noone has told anyone.

1 hr later, class was dissmissed and everyone went to their lockers to exchange books. Yo walked up behind Fanboy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah Yo?" Fanboy asked yo who smiled and then said, "i found u a girl Fanboy. Ill let u meet her durring lunch, ok?"  
Fanboy gulped hard and then nervously said, "Ok i cant wait."

Durring the whole next class, fanboy sat nervously in his seat, wondering if the girl Yo was introducing him to would be ugly or fat or both. would he like her?

Soon lunch arrived. Yo and chum chum met up with fanboy who stood outside the room, nervous as shit.

"Hey fanboy, u ready to meet ur new girl?" Yo asked Fanboy who was too nervous to speak so he nodded instead.

Fanboy followed Yo and chum chum into the lunchroom and tried not to barf like he normally did when he was really nervous.

"Wait here Fanboy, ill go get her." Yo said.  
Yo walked off to get the girl and Chum chum stayed behind, tapping fanboy on the back for reasurement.  
"It'll be okay fanboy u will like her Yo was showing me a picture of her last night. she's hot."

"Ok." fanboy said, nervous.

Chum chum sat down on one of the seats at a table and waited for Yo to return.

A few seconds later, Yo came walking back with a tall skinny red-headed girl with sky blue eyes. she sounded like a country girl to the T and she had a funny sense of humor.

"Fanboy, this is Paisley, your new girlfriend. Why dont u spend some time together durring lunch to get to know her. she is really awesome. She is one of my cousin's best friends."

Fanboy blushed and laughed nervously and then said, "Ok Yo."

Yo and Chum chum walked to another table and then left fanboy and paisley to sit alone at a table.

"Hey there fanboy, u sure are cute. I love ur cape." Paisley said, her southern texas accent heavy when she spoke.  
Fanboy blushed and then said, "thanks, i think its cool. i like your hoodie. Green is one of my favourite colors."

"Cool me too, my main favourite colors is pink and yellow. i ought to show u my room one day. the walls are pink with yellow flowers on it. My mom painted it with her sister for my 9th birthday. i'm 12 now."

Fanboy smiled and then asked Paisley if she wanted to get something to eat.  
"Sure fanboy, id love to eat with u, your a purdy feller...sorry i talk strange sometimes, i just moved from southern texas and everyone talks with an accent down there, at least in the town where im from."

"you didnt offend me. I think its kinda cool." Fanboy said, blushing heavily.  
Paisley giggled and then they both walked over towards the lunch table and grabbed something to eat.

"you like pizza?" Fanboy asked paisley who put a big slice of pepporoni pizza on her lunch tray.  
"Yeah i love it. its awesome. how bout u?"

"Yeah, im wierd, i like sardines on mine, that and mushrooms." Fanboy said, starting to slowly warm up to paisley.

"I never had sardines before but my daddy loves them. he can eat a whole can for a snack."

"Get out, really?" Fanboy said, surprised.  
"yeppers." Paisley said giggling.

Fanboy and paisley filled their trays then sat down at the table they were at and then began to eat.

durring the whole time they were eating, paisley couldnt keep her eyes off fanboy. when fanboy asked her what was wrong, she just said she liked looking at him as she thought he was cute.  
Fanboy would always blush when she said that. no girl ever said he was cute before. He could get used to this!

"So where do u live?" Fanboy caught himself asking paisley, who said, "10 miles from here. how bout u?"

"I live two blocks from here. i usually walk to school with my buddy chum chum but he and i decided to take the bus today as it was cold outside."

"Oh really? Id love to see your place when u aernt busy." Paisley said happily.

"Wanna visit today? Im free. my friend and his girlfriend will be there but they shouldnt be a bother." Fanboy said spur of the moment. after he spoke he felt dumb because he just met paisley and he was inviting her to his house!

"OOOOOh id love to! My momma and daddy been tryin' to find me a boy friend to chill with me on the farm. I get bored by myself."

"You live on a farm?" Fanboy asked paisley who smiled and then said, "Yes, more like a ranch. i know how to feed all the animals and clean all the pens and cages like a pro. i been doing it my whole life since i can remember. Ill show u around someday. you'll like it."

"I'll have to take ur word on that." Fanboy said, smiling.

soon the lunch bell rang and everyone ran towards their classes. Paisley smiled and gave fanboy a kiss then said, "See you after school fanboy. Cant wait to chill at your place, its gonna be loads of fun. See you then!"

Paisley ran off to class then left fanboy with a goofy smile, blushing with a lipstick stain on his face.

Chum chum and yo walked up towards fanboy to ask him what he thought of paisley and smiled when they saw the lipstick kiss on his cheek.

"So what u think of her Fanboy?" chum chum and yo asked fanboy who smiled and happily said, "I told her she can come over and chill today at my place. she said she didnt mind if yall were there."

"Oh fanboy im so happy for you!" Yo said dancing for joy. Chum chum giggled and danced for joy as well.

"she wants me to meet her after school." Fanboy said.

"Awesome. then i guess i know what u will be doing then after school." Yo said giggling.  
"i told you u would like paisley, shes awesome." Yo said to fanboy as they all walked back to class.  
"i doubted u at first but once i saw her i grew to like her. i love her accent. it is cute." fanboy said.  
"i am glad u introduced me to her." Fanboy said.

"No problem Fanboy. it was my pleasure." Yo said smiling from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10 Paisley spends the night

Soon, school was over and Fanboy ran outside to meet paisley.

"Hey fanboy, im ready to chill with u. I'll call my momma and tell her everything when i get to your place. Damn im so happy i finally met someone cool."

"Im glad that you like me. Most girls think im weird." Fanboy said.

"Nah, I don't think that Fanboy. i think u r awesome. its the people who think u r weird who is weird themselves." Paisley said.

Fanboy smiled and then nodded his head in agreement. He just met Paisley and already he seemed to get along with her so well. Maybe she was meant for him.

A few mins later, Chum chum and Yo walked outside and met up with fanboy and paisley.

"Hey, y'all ready to go home? Its only a few blocks from here." Chum chum said, pointing in the direction of home.

"Yeah, sure. I cant wait!" paisley said excitedly.

So Fanboy and paisley held hands all the way home, laughing and talking like they knew each other for years.

And then came something unexpected when they arrived at the fanlair...Paisley turned around and gave fanboy a great big kiss on the mouth, catching him offgaurd.

"I love you!" Paisley said hugging fanboy tightly.

Fanboy felt himself reaching over to repay the favor and hug paisley back, something he never did before.

and for a moment, it felt good to be in someones arms, Fanboy felt loved.

Paisley looked up and then said, "So this is where u and your buddy live, Fanboy? Its nice. I like it."

"thank u. we like it too." Fanboy said smiling.

Chum chum and yo winked at Fanboy who winked back and then looked at Paisley and held her hand.

They all ran up the stairs and then Fanboy unlocked the door.

"Ladies first." Fanboy and chum chum said, holding the door open for yo and paisley.

Yo and Paisley giggled and then walked in.

"Wow fanboy your place is awesome, i love what u did with the place." Paisley said excitedly.

"Thank u i am glad that you like it. Its definitely homey in here, that's for sure." Fanboy said

Paisley sat down on the couch and then looked around.

"This couch is better than the one i got at home. the one i have at my place is old and smells like animals." Paisley said.

"Oh really? Why?" Fanboy asked Paisley who responded back saying that her family has a lot of dogs and cats and they shed a lot and rarely take baths as they are outside animals.

"Interesting." Fanboy said

Fanboy smiled and then looked at paisley and said, "What is it like to be on a farm? I've never been to one before. are they cool?"

"Oh yeah, i love them. so many interesting animals to see and so much to do. You would love it, trust me."

"Cool. i cant wait to see the ranch/ farm thing u live on. i bet it is big." Fanboy said.

"Nah, not too big. just big enough for 2 cows, 1 goat, 3 chickens, 4 dogs and 2 cats."

"wow that's a lot of animals." Chum chum and fanboy said together.

"Yo can vouch for me too, she has been to the ranch and she loved it." paisley said pointing to Yo who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah the farm is awesome. I love the baby chicks. They are so cute and fuzzy." Yo said smiling.

"We all ought to go to the farm later. Im sure that mom and dad wouldn't mind me having friends over. They have been trying to get me to be more active outside and in school so id make friends and all. I don't know that many people except you guys since I just moved here a few months ago and I haven't been very social. I've been busy on the farm the first couple of months."

"Well, that's gonna change." Yo said smiling at Paisley, who giggled and nodded as she looked at Fanboy and winked.

Fanboy blushed and gave a small giggle back.

Fanboy gulped hard and then said, "Yeah Paisley, I really like you a lot and I hope you come over more often so we can spend time together." Fanboy walked over towards Paisley. He sat down on the couch beside Paisley and put his arm around her shoulders before he leaned over and gave her a kiss gently on her lips.

Paisley seemed to melt in Fanboy's arms as he kissed her.

She returned the favor to Fanboy by wrapping her arms around Fanboy's small waist and kissing him back.

Yo and Chum chum just stood back and watched quietly as they watched Fanboy and Paisley make out on the couch. They smiled at each other and then kissed as well.

Soon Fanboy stopped kissing Paisley and stopped to look into her eyes.

"I love you Paisley and I don't say that to a lot of girls, really because I don't know a lot of girls. I've never had a girlfriend before."

Paisley stroked Fanboy's cheek and said, "Im honored to be your first Fanboy. I think we make a great couple. I look forward to being with you for a long time."

Chum chum and Yo smiled happily at Fanboy and Paisley and then sighed.

"I am so glad that Fanboy finally found someone. He has been so depressed since me and Yo have been together." Chum chum said.

"Man that sucks. Fanboy acts and looks like an awesome guy. I would hate to see him depressed. Im glad that I can tag along with y'all s adventures." Paisley said.

Fanboy, chum chum and Yo nodded and then they all said friends forever.

"So what do you wanna do? I'm open to anything." Paisley asked crossing her legs on the couch.

"Do you like Manarctica?" Chum chum asked Paisley whose eyes lit up as she said, "Oh my god, I love Manarctica! I haven't told my parents cuz they said that is a boy show. I can only watch it when I go to my cousin's house and that isn't very often. Which movie or episode is it?"

Fanboy's eyes lit up and then he said, "That is awesome you like Manarctica. I can see we will get along very well."

Paisley giggled and blushed and then said, "Well that is good to hear."

Chum chum showed the DVD case to Paisley and Paisley then said, "Oh wow, I started watching this movie but I never finished it. This is such a coincidence."

"Well get used to it Paisley," Fanboy said as he put his arm around her. "Cuz we watch it ALOT."

"Oh wow, ok!" Paisley said.

Soon Yo and Chum chum walked into the kitchen to pop popcorn and bring in a few sodas.

They all then ate the pop corn and watched the movie.

Once the movie was over, Yo and chum chum were the only ones awake. Fanboy and Paisley were fast asleep, cuddled up on the couch.

Yo and Chum chum brought out the blankets and pillows and laid them out on the floor for Fanboy and Paisley to sleep on. They woke up Fanboy and then he woke up Paisley to let her know what was going on. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and then crawled under the covers on the floor.

Fanboy joined her on the floor and cuddled up next to her.

Yo and Chum chum smiled at them and then turned off the lights in the living room. They cleaned up and then went up the stairs to the bedroom then cuddled up together themselves.

They couldn't wait till tomorrow because they both knew that it was going to be an awesome time!


	11. Chapter 11 the sexy mistake

The next day came quicker than expected.

Fanboy and Paisley both woke-up around 10:00 am to Chum chum and Yo making breakfast.

"Ooh, whats for breakfast?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who said, "Pancakes. Yo helped me make them."

"Yo is a real good cook." Paisley said smiling. Yo heard what Paisley said and then gave a smile as well and then blushed.

"Thank you for the complement, you guys." Yo said.

Fanboy sat down next to Paisley and then poured some syrup onto his pancakes.

Chum chum sat on the opposite side of Fanboy and then smiled.

Afterwards, he turned to face Yo and then gave Yo a quick kiss before returning to eat.

Fanboy smiled at Paisley and then put his hand on her leg.

Paisley looked at Fanboy and then shifted in her seat so that she could put her hand on Fanboy's thigh. She looked into

Fanboy's eyes and then closed her eyes as she slowly kissed Fanboy on the lips.

Chum chum tried not to watch Fanboy and Paisley kiss so he could give them some privacy, but the harder he tried to look at them, the more he ended up watching them.

Chum chum turned his head and then a few minuets later, turned his head around to see Fanboy and Paisley standing up kissing each other in a wild, erotic manner.

Loud kissing sounds could be heard from Fanboy and Paisley as they both shared a passionate moment together.

Yo brought Chum chum to the side and then whispered into his ear.

"Chum chum, lets go outside and let Fanboy and Paisley have private time together."

"Ok, I guess." Chum chum said, shrugging his shoulders.

Chum chum helped Yo clean up the kitchen and then they both went to the patio to let Fanboy and  
Paisley have privacy.

On their way out, Fanboy noticed that Chum chum and Yo had left out of the room and went to the patio to give them privacy.

He stopped kissing Paisley, looked into her eyes and then said, "Paisley, I think we are alone now. Chum chum and Yo went out to sit on the patio to give us privacy."

"That was kind of them." Paisley said, not taking her eyes off Fanboy.

Fanboy lovingly looked into Paisley's eyes as he smiled.

He gently stroked a strand of Paisley's hair out of her eyes. Fanboy then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms gently around Paisley's waist as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Paisley closed her eyes and then wrapped her arms tightly around Fanboy's neck.

Minuets passed. Fanboy and Paisley continued to kiss each other.

Suddenly, Fanboy slowly stuck his tongue into Paisley's mouth, catching her offgaurd.

However, it didn't take long for Paisley to warm up to Fanboy's advances.

She slowly stuck her tongue into Fanboy's mouth and then began to explore every square inch of it.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their kiss progressed.

As they kissed, both Fanboy and Paisley could feel their bodies heat up. It felt good.

3 minuets later, Fanboy stopped kissing Paisley and then lustily looked into her eyes.

And then, it happened. A strange feeling came over Fanboy as he stood there. He bean to have thoughts and feelings of a sexual nature towards Paisley, something he never felt before.

Being a virgin, Fanboy never had sex before so he was kinda nervous.

He didnt know that Paisley felt the same way about him.

What they didnt know was that something was about to take place that was very special and secret that would change their lives forever.

Shortly after stopping kissing Paisley, Fanboy gently held her hand and then led her up the stairs towards his bed.

Once they got towards his bed, Fanboy began to kiss Paisley on the neck as his hands gently rested on her hips.

"I love you forever Paisley. I am so glad that you came into my life Dont ever forget that."

Paisley blushed and then said, "I feel the same way about you Fanboy. My love for you is so strong and the feelings I have for you right now is even stronger."

Fanboy stopped kissing and then said, "Me too, Babe, me too. I feel the same way. I have the same feelings for you that I have never felt before. I have these strong feelings I feel the urgent need to express to you."

Fanboy slowly reached up under Paisley's shirt and unfastened her bra.

Paisley didnt fight it. She wanted Fanboy to pleasure her, she needed it.

Soon as the bra hit the floor, the shirt followed it.

Paisley looked down and then noticed how there was a big bulge growing rapidly between Fanboy's thighs.

Paisley felt the need to tell Fanboy about it.

Fanboy reached down and gently massaged Paisley's breasts; twisting, pinching and stimulating her nipples in the process.

As he rubbed her breasts, he kissed her neck and moaned softly.

"Fanboy, babe, yu are getting excited aern't you?"

"Why do you say that babe?" Fanboy asked.

"The bulge between your thighs." Paisley said, pointing towards Fanboy's errection.

Fanboy looked down and then blushed as he said, "Oh, he he he. I thought I felt tightening down there."

"Does it hurt?" Paisley asked, getting down on her knees to massage the bulge.

Fanboy nodded and then said, "Kinda. It needs some attention. You think that you could help me babe?"

"Yes baby, ill help you."

Paisley turned around and then when she did, Fanboy whacked her ass.

"Those jeans don't do you justice Paisley. Take them off as well as your underwear." Fanboy said, feeling his penis harden as he spoke.

Paisley took off her underwear and jeans and then they too met her shirt and bra on the floor.

"Oh baby, you are beautiful. Come here. Let me pleasure your body."

Fanboy grimaced as Paisley brushed up against his erection.

"Let me take your jeans and shirt off Fanboy. I want to take your pain away."

Fanboy nodded and then Paisley stripped Fanboy nude.

And then, just as she took off Fanboy's jeans, she was faced with Fanboy's rock hard dick which stood up and seemed to salute her.

Paisley, still on her knees, gently touched Fanboy's cock and balls.

"You are hard and stiff baby. You need to be pleasured dont you?" Paisley said, giving Fanboy a seductive smile as she jerked off Fanboy.

"Oh, oh Paisley. Suck it babe, suck my cock. I need to feel your toungue on the head." Fanboy said as he leaned his head back and moaned loudly,

Paisley firmly grasped Fanboy's cock and then slowly slid it into her mouth, making eye contact the whole time with Fanboy.

The intense pressure coming from Fanboy's cock made him go into a sexual frenzy, which led to him talking dirty.

"Oh Paisley, suck that cock, suck it and take it all in your mouth. Oh yes, be dirty for me." Fanboy said, extreemly horny.

Paisley was getting really horny as well.

Fanboy moaned as he watched Paisley bob her head up and down as she sucked his cock with all her might.

"Oh paisley, I need your pussy baby. I bet you are so wet." Fanboy said

Suddenly, paisley stopped sucking and said, "Fanboy, I need to tell you something."

Fanboy smiled and then said, "What is it babe?"

Paisley continued to jerk off Fanboy as she spoke. "I am a virgin, Fanboy. I havent had sex before. It is going to hurt when you enter me."

Fanboy paused and then said, "Dont worry baby. I wont hurt you. I will go slow. We can loose our virginity together, Im a virgin as well."

"Ok Fanboy." Paisley said nervously.

Fanboy gently laid Paisley onto her back on his bed and then said, "Let me see what we are working with baby. Do you like your pussy sucked?"

"I never had it done before. Besides, how do you know about that?" Paisley asked Fanboy who said, "Oh I didnt know. Would you like me to try?"

"Ok I guess." Paisley said nervously.

Fanboy gently spread paisley's legs and then once her legs were spread wide, he began to finger Paisley's wet pussy.

"Oh Paisley, you are so wet and tight Sweetie. I just wanna finger you."

"You do?" Paisley asked, moaning as Fanboy stuck his pointer finger into her pussy and wiggled it around.

Soon, after ten minuets, Paisley spoke up and said, "Fanboy, put your penis in my pussy please. I dont care if it hurts. I need you so bad."

"Ok baby." Fanboy said.

Fanboy got onto the bed, sat on his knees and then gently pressed the head of his stiff erect penis against the opening of Paisley's pussy, making it stretch a bit and make Paisley moan and groan in pain.

"Go slow, it hurts." Paisley said, tears in her eyes.

"I will make sure that I go slow baby. I dont wanna hurt you." Fanboy said to Paisley who nodded her head, pain spreading throughout her small body as tears poured from her eyes.

Fanboy gently reached down and spread the opening of Paisley's vagina with his left hand and then with his right hand, held his cock and gently pushed himself into the opening, the head of his penis squeezing into Paisley's tight pussy first, breaking her hymen and bleeding a bit.

Paisley screamed in pain as Fanboy did one quick thrust and completely penetrated Paisley.

"Oh Fanboy, it hurts so bad." Paisley screamed, tears streaming down her face as fanboy continued to slowly thrust in and out of his distressed girfriend.

After a few minuets, the pain subsided a bit and Paisley was able to handle the pain. The feeling went from pain to pleasure as Fanboy continued to rapidly thrust in and out of her pussy, making her moan and groan in pleasure.

"Oh Fanboy, Fanboy baby. It feels so good, keep on please." Paisley pleaded, making Fanboy go faster.

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" Paisley said as she leaned her head back and felt the pleasure radiate up and down her spine and leave a tingly sensation.

Suddenly, both Fanboy and Paisley had their orgasm at the same time.

Fanboy thrust his hips forward hard and cummed deep into Paisley, his orgasm taking over his body and making him forget to pull out before he came. He just found out he came inside Paisley as he pulled out and found a bit of cum draining out of Paisley's throbbing pussy.

"Oh shit. What did I do?" Fanboy said, panicing.

"what happened baby? What's wrong?" Paisley asked Fanboy whose mind raced in fear.

"I came inside you, now you are going to get pregnant. Neither of us are ready for a big responsibility as a baby." fanboy said crying his head off.

Paisley sat on the bed, in shock over what she just heard.

And then, just as it kicked into her brain, Paisley panicked and then started to cry her head off.

"Im too young for a baby. I cant get pregnant. This cannot be happening." Paisley said bawling her head off.

Fanboy looked at Paisley and then said, "Lets not tell Chum chum or Yo about this until you start showing, ok Paisley? I dont know what your mom and dad will say."

Paisley nodded her head and then stood up and then began to get dressed.

Fanboy could tell his girlfriend was distressed and it was all his fault.

Fanboy got Paisley pregnant and now he has no choice but to stand up for her like a man and help her prepare for the new life he created.

Both Fanboy and Paisley were nervous as hell and there was nothing they could do. They couldn't tell anyone because they would both get into trouble and Paisley's parents might make her break up with him, thinking he was a bad influence.

Paisley had to figure out what to tell her mom and dad and Fanboy had to worry about Chum chum and Yo finding out he got a girl pregnant on accident and neither of them were ready to take care of a baby.

After the initial shock wore off, Fanboy and Paisley got dressed and then let Yo and Chum chum back inside.

Paisley quickly changed Fanboy's bedsheets that had the evidence on it and then put a new one on.

Both Fanboy and Paisley had to put a poker face on and screw on a fake smile. They couldnt get depressed infront of Yo and Chum chum as their cover would be blown.

They both knew the next 9 months would be the hardest and after the birth, things would be even worse. But Fanboy and Paisley tried to be happy and cheerful around others because life was just about to get stressful and hectic.

THE END


End file.
